Rayo de Luna
by lizlovegood12
Summary: Remus actua raro según sus amigos... se le ha dado por ser poeta... ¿volverá a ser el mismo? nadie lo sabe... dejen reviews es mi primer fic... TERMINADO
1. I

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de HP son de J.K. Rowling. Esta historia ha sido inspirada por un cuento que leí de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, que lleva el mismo nombre, solo que he cambiado algunas cosas... es mi primer fic y por lo tanto es un experimento... no me maten! (Por si acaso es un fic corto, no tendrá mas de 4 capítulos y bastante cortos)

* * *

A:

Lupin, porque desde que lo conocí ha sido mi inspiración...

**Rayo de Luna**

**I**

Era joven, había nacido entre magos, brujas y muggles y la invocación de un complicado hechizo ni le hubiera hecho levantar la cabeza un instante ni apartar sus ojos un segundo del oscuro pergamino en que escribía su más reciente poema.

Los que quisieran encontrarle, no le debían buscar donde los demás jóvenes paseaban y conversaban o repasaban algunas lecciones para los próximos exámenes…

¿Dónde está Remus- preguntaba alegremente una hermosa chica de cabellos rojos y ojos como esmeraldas, no tendría más 18 años.

- No sabemos – respondió un chico algo relleno de cabello rubio y mirada tímida, parecía nervioso - Talvez está escondido, leyendo, así lo encontré el otro día metido en un closet – agregó el joven de forma algo atropellada, como si hablar con esa chica le costara mucho esfuerzo.

- Debe estar en el lago tratando de ver una sirena – dijo otro joven bastante apuesto de ojos grises resaltados por unos cabellos negros y largos, su comentario tenía un dejo de burla, como si el hecho que su amigo esperara ver una sirena le hiciera gracia. – aunque pensándolo bien debe estar acurrucado en alguna parte del bosque, entretenido en seguir una nube con la vista – esto último estuvo acompañado de una ligera risa, muy parecida a un ladrido.

- Sirius no te burles – intervino el otro joven que hasta ahora solo se había dedicado a observar a la muchacha que tenía en frente – De todas formas, en cualquier parte estar�, menos en donde esté todo el mundo – continuo y soltó un suspiro – Saben que desde que comenzó el año se la pasa solo, ya casi ni lo vemos, solo en clases y a veces en el comedor – finalizó el joven que era mucho más delgado que sus compañeros, su cabello era negro azabache y muy revuelto como si nunca lo hubiera peinado, nuevamente miraba a la joven con sus ojos color avellana, enmarcados por unos lentes, reflejaban un brillo especial, se podía ver una mezcla de felicidad y amor en ellos con solo verla a ella… - Lily y para qué lo buscas… sabes que yo te puedo ayudar con mucho gusto – dijo el joven enamorado.

- Gracias James, solo quería que me prestara el libro que me ofreció, después se lo pediré, ahora tengo trabajo que hacer – respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa y aceptó la mano que le ofrecía su enamorado y respondió al beso de éste, el cual se había levantado y se le había acercado… Después de ese tierno beso se fue, con una sonrisa mucho más pronunciada…

En efecto aquellos jóvenes no se habian equivocado, Remus amaba la soledad y la amaba tanto que a veces deseaba no tener sombra, para que no lo siguiera a todas partes… Amaba la soledad porque, en ella, dando rienda suelta a la imaginación, creaba un mundo aún más fantástico que en el que habitaba, habitado por seres extraños de luz, hijos de sus delirios y ensueños de poeta; porque Remus era poeta; sí es cierto también era mago, pero los versos hacían estremecer su alma, tanto que nunca le habían satisfecho las formas en que pudiera encerrar sus pensamientos y nunca los había encerrado al escribirlos.

Se pasaba horas muertas sentado en una mullida butaca junto a la chimenea de su sala común, inmóvil y con los ojos fijos en la lumbre que poco a poco de consumía.

Amar, había nacido para soñar el amor, no para sentirlo como lo sienten los enamorados, amaba a todas las mujeres un instante; a ella porque era rubia; a aquella porque tenía unos hermosos labios rojos; a otra por su forma de caminar, de moverse con gracia.

Algunas veces se le sorprendía mirando la luna, que flotaba en el cielo entre un vapor de plata, aunque sus amigos sabían que no la miraba como la mira el enamorado preguntando por su amada, sino con recelo, para luego admirar a las estrellas que la acompañaban, temblando a lo lejos, como resplandecientes piedras preciosas.

En algunas largas noches de poético insomnio, decía: "Por qué me castigas Luna, si lo único que he hecho, ha sido admirarte" Remus ese joven de cabellos castaños y ojos como la miel, de aspecto cansado, no estaba aún lo bastante loco para que sus mejores amigos se alarmaran; pero sí lo suficiente para hablar y gesticular a solas, que es por donde se empieza.


	2. II

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de HP son de J.K. Rowling. Esta historia ha sido inspirada por un cuento que leí de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, que lleva el mismo nombre, solo que he cambiado algunas cosas... es mi primer fic y por lo tanto es un experimento... ¡no me maten! (Por si acaso es un fic corto, no tendrá más de 4 capítulos y bastante cortos)

* * *

A:

Lupin, porque desde que lo conocí ha sido mi inspiración...

**II**

Era de noche; una noche templada, llena de perfumes y rumores apacibles y con una luna blanca y serena en mitad del cielo azul luminoso y transparente, ya casi entraba el verano y en unos días habría luna llena.

Remus, presa su imaginación de un chispazo de poesía, después de atravesar los jardines de Hogwarts, desde donde contempló un momento la negra silueta del castillo, que se destacaba sobre el fondo de algunas nubes blanquecinas y ligeras desplegadas en el horizonte, se acercó a un conjunto de sauces cerca del lago.

La media noche había llegado; La luna, que se había ido mostrando lentamente, estaba ya en lo más alto del cielo, cuando al llegar al lago, Remus soltó un grito leve, ahogado, mezcla extraña de sorpresa, de temor y de júbilo.

En el fondo, en los límites del bosque prohibido, había visto agitarse una cosa blanca, que flotó un momento y desapareció en la oscuridad. La orilla del traje de una mujer, de una mujer que había cruzado el sendero y se ocultaba entre el follaje de ramas y árboles, en el mismo momento en el que el loco soñador de ninfas e imposibles penetraba en el bosque.

¡Una mujer desconocida…¡En Hogwarts…¡A estas horas! Esta es la mujer que he estado buscando… - Exclamó Remus y se lanzó en su seguimiento, rápido como una saeta.

Llegó al lugar donde había visto desaparecer entre el espesura de las ramas a la mujer misteriosa; Se había desvanecido ¿por dónde? Allá lejos, muy lejos, creyó divisar por entre los cruzados troncos de los árboles como una claridad o una forma blanca que se movía… ¡Es ella, es ella, que lleva alas en los pies y huye como sombra! – dijo y se precipitó en su búsqueda, separando con las manos las ramas. Llegó con dificultad entre la maleza hasta una especie de rellano que iluminaba la claridad del cielo… No había nadie.

¡Ah! Por aquí, por aquí va – exclamó de nuevo – oigo sus pisadas sobre las hojas secas y el crujido de su traje, que arrastra por el suelo y roza en los arbustos - Y corría, corría como un loco de aquí para allá y no la veía. – Pero siguen sonando sus pisadas – murmuró entonces – creo que ha hablado… El viento que suspira entre las ramas; las hojas que parece que rezan en voz baja, me han impedido oír lo que ha dicho; pero no hay duda ha hablado… - Y volvió a correr en su seguimiento de vuelta por donde había llegado, a veces creyendo verla; otras veces, pensando oírla; ya imaginando distinguir en la tierra la huella de sus ligeras pisadas, llegó totalmente convencido de que un perfume especial que aspiraba a intervalos, era una aroma perteneciente a aquella mujer que se burlaba de él, complicándose en escaparse por aquel laberinto de árboles. – _¡No se escapará_ – pensó en su interior.

Vagó algunas horas de un lado a otro, fuera de sí, parándose un instante a escuchar, deslizándose con mucha precaución y otras veces frenética y desesperadamente.

Avanzando por los jardines que bordeaban el lago, llegó de nuevo a sus orillas; Remus, una vez ahí divisó a su alrededor con la respiración agitada y de pronto algo lo enfadó La luz de la luna que brillaba en la superficie del lago y mostraba una barca que se dirigía a todo remo a la orilla opuesta.

En aquella barca había creído distinguir una forma blanca y esbelta, una mujer sin duda; la mujer que había visto en el límite del bosque, la mujer de sus sueños, la realización de sus más locas esperanzas. Pensó en atravesar el lago antes que la barca llegara a la otra orilla. – Estás loco – se dijo.

Cuando Remus llegó jadeando y cubierto de sudor a la entrada de los terrenos de Hogwarts, ya los que atravesaban el lago, entraban en Hogsmade.

* * *

Respuestas a los reviews:

Malu Snape Rickman¡FUISTE LA PRIMERA! Amiga gracias por siempre estar ahí apoyándome, me das muchas fuerzas, aunque no lo creas es por ti que me decidí a publicar el fic, me diste valor … ¡Un beso!

-marioneTTe: Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, es algo corto (bueno bastante corto, pero es solo una prueba, para probar que tal me va… soy un poco como Hermione, le tengo miedo al fracaso, pero me dije "si ella lo intenta y da lo mejor se sí, porque no he de hacerlo yo…" así que aquí estoy, intentándolo ) Todavía no he podido leer tu fic, esta última semana ha sido de locos, no había podido conectarme ni siquiera a leer mi correo hasta hoy, tenía pensado subir el nuevo capítulo el sábado pasado, pero tuve bastantes inconvenientes, por suerte, ya los solucioné… espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y pronto subiré los dos últimos… bye!

JEnTohsaka: Hola Ingrid! Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que te gusten los otros capítulos, solo son 4, el fic es bastante corto, ojala no me maten, XDDD el final es algo inesperado XDDD… pronto subiré los 2 capítulos que faltan… Bye! Gracias por tu review!

karla-hoshi: Gracias por leer el Fic, me hace muy feliz que les haya gustado tanto, espero que piensen lo mismo de los próximos capítulos… Pues sip, el hecho de que Remus le diga eso a la luna es por el ser licántropoél sabe que la culpa no es la de la luna, pero es la que lo atemoriza, el hecho de que haya luna llena, marca mucho su vida, la idea salió por su Boggart y quise que en este fic, le diera una explicación más concisa de ese miedo… pero bueno, no lo vas a entender del todo hasta que no leas el último capítulo… XDDDD (¡Qué mala soy!) ¡Bueno gracias por tu review, hasta la próxima!

¡GRACIAS A TODAS!


	3. III

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de HP son de J.K. Rowling. Esta historia ha sido inspirada por un cuento que leí de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, que lleva el mismo nombre, solo que he cambiado algunas cosas... es mi primer fic y por lo tanto es un experimento... ¡no me maten! (Por si acaso es un fic corto, no tendrá más de 4 capítulos y bastante cortos)

* * *

A:

Lupin, porque desde que lo conocí ha sido mi inspiración...

**III**

Aunque sin esperanza de alcanzar a los que habían entrado a Hogsmade, Remus perdió la oportunidad de saber la casa a donde ellos vivían. Fija en su mente esta idea, penetró el pueblo y comenzó a vagar por sus calles a la aventura; Las calles de Hogsmade eran estrechas y oscuras, con apenas algunas antorchas en una que otra esquina. Un profundo silencio reinaba en el lugar, silencio que a veces interrumpían el lejano ulular de una lechuza en su faena; la caza; o de repente el crujir de una ventana movida por el viento.

Remus con el oído atento a estos rumores de la noche, que unas veces le parecían los pasos de alguien; otras, voces confusas de personas que hablaban a sus espaldas y que a cada momento esperaba ver a su lado, así estuvo dos horas buscando al azar; Por último, se detuvo al pie de un caserón de piedra, oscuro y muy antiguo y al detenerse sus ojos brillaron con una indescriptible expresión de alegría.

En una de las altas ventanas de aquel que podría llamar palacio, se veía un rayo de luz suave que pasando a través de unas cortinas color rosa, se reflejaba en la agrietada pared de la casa de enfrente.

- No había duda ahí vivía su desconocida – pensó el joven Remus y sin apartar sus ojos de la ventana. – Aquí vive, ella cruzó el lago, entró en el pueblo y está esta casa, donde, pasada la medianoche, aún hay gente en vela… ¿en vela¿Quién más que ella, que vuelve de sus nocturnas excursiones, puede estarlo a estas horas…? Sí, esta es su casa.

En una firme creencia y revolviendo en su cabeza las más locas y fantásticas imaginaciones, esperó la mañana frente a la ventana, a la que en toda la noche, no le faltó luz, ni él separó la vista un momento.

Cuando llegó el día, las puertas del arco del caserón se abrieron con un chirrido prolongado y agudo; luego salió un hombre joven, aunque no tanto como Remus, tendría unos 25 años y parecía ser empleado de aquel lugar; Remus al verlo se lanzó en un instante hacia las puertas.

¿Quién habita en esta casa¿Cómo se llama ella¿De dónde es¿Es casada, respóndeme – Así abordó Remus al extraño, sacudiéndolo violentamente, el cual con los ojos espantados y estúpidos, le contestó con voz entrecortada por la sorpresa:

- Aquí vive el señor Abelart Du… - comenzó el hombre.

- Pero… ¿Y su hija? – Interrumpió Remus, impaciente – ¿Y su hija, o su hermana, o su esposa, o lo que sea?

Él no vive con ninguna mujer –

¡No tiene ninguna…¿Pues quien duerme allí, en aquella habitación, donde toda la noche he visto arder una luz?

¿Allí? – dijo el extraño, señalando hacia la ventana que Remus había vigilado toda la noche – Esa no es una habitación, es solo un pasillo, donde se mantiene encendida siempre una lámpara, hasta que amanece, para que nadie tropiece en caso de querer ir a los servicios. – finalizó acomodándose la ropa, ahora que Remus lo había soltado.

- La tengo que encontrar y si la encuentro, estoy casi seguro que la conoceré¿cómo? no sé, pero tengo que conocerla. El eco de sus pisadas o una sola palabra suya que vuelva a oír; un extremo de su traje, un solo extremo que vuelva a ver, me bastarán para lograrlo. Noche y día veo flotar delante de mis ojos aquellos pliegues de una tela ligera y blanca; noche y día suenan dentro de mí, dentro de mi cabeza el crujido de su traje y el confuso rumor de sus ininteligibles palabras ¿qué dijo…? Si pudiera saber lo que dijo acaso… Pero aún sin saberlo, la encontraré… es cierto, me lo dice mi corazón y mi corazón no me engaña. También es cierto que ya he recorrido las calles del pueblo, pero no importa… yola encontraré y la gloría de conocerla, excederá seguramente el trabajo de buscarla. – Así recitaba Remus, su interno monólogo. ¿Cómo serán sus ojos?... Deben ser azules y húmedos como el cielo de la noche; me gustan tanto de ese color, son tan expresivos y melancólicos… Sí no hay duda, son azules… Y sus cabellos negros, muy negros y largos para que floten… me parece que los vi flotar aquella noche, al igual que su traje y eran negros, no cabe duda, eran negros; sí se ven muy bien unos ojos azules, rasgados y adormecidos y una cabellera suelta, flotante y oscura a una mujer alta… porque ella es alta y esbelta, como los seres que he soñado… Su voz, he oído su voz, que es suave como el rumor del viento en las hojas y su caminar majestuoso, una música. Esa mujer, que es hermosa como el más hermoso de mis sueños, que piensa como yo pienso, que gusta lo que me gusta, que odia lo que yo odio, que es espíritu y complemento de mi ser ¿No se va a sentir feliz de conocerme? Voy al sitio donde la vi la primera vez ¿quién sabe si, caprichosa como yo, amiga de la soledad y el misterio, como todas las almas soñadoras, se complace en vagar, en el silencio de la noche-

Dos meses habían pasado desde que el joven que servía en aquel caserón, había desengañado al iluso Remus, dos meses durante los cuales, en cada hora había formado su mundo fantástico con aquella mujer, que la realidad desvanecía con un soplo; dos meses de una búsqueda vana, por aquella mujer desconocida, cuyo absurdo amor iba creciendo en su alma, victima de sus aún más absurdas imaginaciones, cuando después de atravesar sumergido en estas ideas, los terrenos de Hogwarts hacia el lago…

* * *

Respuestas a los reviews:

Ingriduu: Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y aquí tienes el tercer capítulo, espero que te guste… XDDD aunque creo que te he dejado igual de intrigada ¡bye¡Un beso!

Malu Snape Rickman: Malú gracias por seguir mi fic y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, lamento decirte que aquella mujer no eres tú, pero bueno, tú sabes que él es mío y no lo compartiré contigo, XDDDD nos vemos en el MSN, que te cures rápido y te sientas mejor… ¡Te quiero mucho¡Un beso!

Karla-hoshi¡Hola! Creo que seguirás impaciente hasta el próximo capítulo, este no nos dice nada sobre esta mujer, XDDDD se van a llevar una sorpresita… bueno es todo por ahora, gracias por leer mi fic y por tu review, no sabes lo que me anima recibir sus comentarios, bye!

¡GRACIAS A TODAS!


	4. IV

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de HP son de J.K. Rowling. Esta historia ha sido inspirada por un cuento que leí de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, que lleva el mismo nombre, solo que he cambiado algunas cosas... es mi primer fic y por lo tanto es un experimento... no me maten! (Por si acaso es un fic corto, no tendrá mas de 4 capítulos y bastante cortos)

* * *

A:

Lupin, porque desde que lo conocí ha sido mi inspiración...

**Rayo de Luna**

**IV**

La noche estaba serena y hermosa; la luna brillaba en toda su plenitud en lo más alto del cielo, y el viento suspiraba con un rumor dulcísimo entre las hojas de los árboles.

Remus llegó al lago, buscó alrededor… estaba desierto. Se alejó de él encaminándose hacia los límites del bosque, y aún no había penetrado en éste, cuando de sus labios se escapó un grito de júbilo. Había visto flotar un instante y desaparecer el extremo del traje blanco del vestido de la mujer de sus sueños, de la mujer que creía amar como un loco.

Él corre, corre en su busca; llega al lugar en que la ha visto desaparecer; pero cuando llega se detiene, fija sus espantados ojos en el suelo, permanece inmóvil un rato; un ligero temblor recorre su cuerpo; un temblor que fue creciendo y luego estalla en él una nerviosa carcajada, una carcajada sonora, estridente y horrorosa.

Aquella cosa blanca, ligera, flotante, había vuelto a brillar ante sus ojos de miel; pero había brillado a sus pies un instante… Era un rayo de luna, que penetraba a intervalos por entre la verde espesura de árboles cuando el viento movía sus ramas.

Pasaron dos semanas, Remus sentado en su butaca de costumbre junto al fuego, casi inmóvil y la mirada vaga e inquieta como la de un tonto, apenas prestaba atención, ni alas palmadas de sus amigos, felicitándolo por ser premio anual, ni a los coqueteos de una bella joven, que pasaba a su lado de cuando en cuando.

- Lunático, amigo mío las clases terminaron, ya nos graduamos de Hogwarts ¿por qué te consumes en tu soledad? – Le decía Sirius, uno de sus camaradas – Además Bell no deja de enviarte indirectas, muy directas por cierto ¿por qué la ignoras¡Enamórate de una vez! – agregó ahora en tono de broma.

- El amor… el amor es solo un rayo de luna – murmuró Remus.

¿Por qué no te quitas esa melancolía? – Le dijo el apuesto James con intención de animarlo – Vamos y hagamos nuestra última travesura, algo que Hogwarts recuerde durante siglos, encontremos la gloria.

- La gloria… la gloria es un rayo de luna.

¿Quieres que te traiga tu libro de poemas? – dijo su regordete amigo Peter, esperanzado, pensando que quizás eso lo animaría…

- No – exclamó Remus de pronto, incorporándose furioso en su sitio ¡No quiero nada…! Es decir, sí quiero…, glorias…, felicidad… ¡Todo es mentira¡Fantasmas vamos que formamos en nuestra imaginación y vestimos a nuestro antojo y los deseamos y corremos tras ellos¿Para qué? para encontrar un rayo de luna, ella que se ensaña conmigo cada mes, cada día de luna llena, y no contenta con ellos, se da el lujo de burlarse de mí…

Remus estaba loco, según los que estaban ahí presentes y sus amigos muy preocupados; Aunque para mí, lejos de estar loco… lo que hizo fue recuperar el juicio, había despertado…

* * *

Respuestas a los reviews:

Lindalawen¡Hola! Tienes mucha razón, gracias por corregirme con el nombre del autor de El Rayo de Luna, me equivoqué porque justo me mandaron a leer un libro de él y en ese momento estaba escribiendo el disclaimer, pero ya lo corregí, de nuevo muchas gracias, … espero que te haya gustado mi adaptación, XDDD algo extraña, pero creo que funcionó… Ya descargué "El Monte de las Ánimas", creo que lo comenzaré a leer desde este fin de semana, grasias por tu sugerencia… bye!

Malu Snape Rickman: Niña gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras, me alegro que su gripe haya mejorado y bueno aquí está el último capítulo de el fic, no me mate por el final, XDDD creo que ha sido algo inesperado XDDDD… Bueno hablamos luego, un beso!

ingrid-chan¡Hola! Gracias por continuar, apoyando mi locura, aquí está el 4º y último capítulo del fic… me encantó hacer esta adaptación, si tienen la oportunidad de leer la historia original, no la dejen pasar …

Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic, y por soportar mis locuras… Pronto (muy pronto) tendrán más de mis delirios, tengo un nuevo fic para publicar, será mucho más largo que este, muchísimo más… Le sugiero que quienes tengan deseos de leerlo, me agreguen a su Autor Alert, para que sepan cuando lo publico, bueno eso es todo y muchas gracias!

PD: Las respuestas a los nuevos reviews los enviaré por mail! Bye!


	5. REVIEWS IV CAPITULO

**

* * *

Respuestas a los Reviews:**

Malu Snape Rickman: Mi patata, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, gracias a ti lo publiqué y solo necesitaba de un empujoncito para salir adelante¡gracias por ser mi amiga¡Nos vemos!

Minette Van Witch Lovette: Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, yo también me imagino a Lupin de esa forma, quizás no tan exagerado XDDD, pero por ahí… esta fue una forma de justificar un poco la personalidad reservada de él, hasta ahora se le ha visto a así, solitario y reservado, la autora todavía no nos ha dicho nada sobre su familia o su origen y tampoco ha explicado mucho sobre su boggart, por lo tanto esta ha sido mi forma de justificar al personaje… Este personaje realmente me apasiona, espero saber mucho más de él, quizás en Julio cuando salga el 6º libro. ¡Gracias! El haber entrado a tu grupo me ha brindado la oportunidad de otras personas lean el fic, gracias por aceptarme, prometo invitar a mis amigos para que se unan… ¡Bye!

Joanne Distte¡Hola! Gracias por leer el fic, me alegro que te haya gustado y gracias por tus recomendaciones, me gustan las críticas constructivas, aunque hay veces en las que trato de que todo esté correcto, siempre corrijo varias veces lo que publico, pero el servidor de Fanfiction a veces me juega malas pasadas, eso sí debo admitir que soy adicta a los puntos suspensivos, XD (…) ¡Bye!

AYA K¡Hola! Tengo que admitir que después de leer tu review, se me subieron los colores al rostro, gracias por tus ánimos, es muy importante para mi saber que les gusta mi fic, que más puedo decir… ¡Gracias¡Bye!

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEYERON EL FIC, POR SUS REVIEWS Y SUS ÁNIMOS, HACEN QUE CADA VEZ ME DEN MÁS DESEOS DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y SEGUIR MEJORANDO. ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!

* * *


End file.
